


Victory

by Samurai



Series: Loki Bingo 2020 [5]
Category: Loki Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Face Sitting, Genderfluid Loki, Hair Pulling, Logyn - Freeform, Magic and Sex, Married Couple, Shapeshifter Loki, Smut, face riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samurai/pseuds/Samurai
Summary: A frustrated Sigyn + A Horny Loki = smut.
Relationships: Lady Loki / Sigyn, Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki/Sigyn (Marvel)
Series: Loki Bingo 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932733
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Loki Bingo 2020-2021





	Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Loki Bingo - the square filled was Face riding.
> 
> It's been a while since I wrote smut, I hope its good enough :)

Was it impolite to excuse herself from a rather dull meeting that could all be summed up in paper documents and signed off on all because she saw her wife, Sigyn wearing a scowl and her armour from a window.

Probably.

But who would blame the princess of Asgard or call her out on it? Nobody would dare, though they might in private. It didn’t matter. Sigyn in armour and scowling meant one thing, the victorious goddess had lost and that meant Sigyn was frustrated.

Sigyn worked best when frustrated and needing to prove herself, she was always left so keen and eager to prove herself of anything that may earn her back a small victory. Loki was gone before the dullard of a merchant could suggest raising taxes on the poor (terrible idea). 

Some around the table may have protested the meeting ending so soon had the princess not planted a dagger within the table's surface. It was neither polite nor elegant but Norns did it feel good to strike terror into these dullards. 

They did not matter.

In less than ten minutes Loki and Sigyn were up in their chambers and while Sigyn protested she needed a bath (she did) Loki was already grinning that grin that made Sigyn’s insides heat up immediately, being the benevolent horny goddess she was she gave up completely. There was no arguing with Loki when she was like this. 

They had found trough trial and error (which was always fun) which positions they both enjoyed best, Loki being a shapeshifter meant there was always something new and fun to try, and this, with Sigyn lay across the bed while her wife hovered her glistening cunt over her face was probably in the top twenty of positions.

(They had a long list it was constantly shifting.)

“ I didn’t know dull meetings made you so horny, should I add paperwork to our fore-” Loki grabbed Sigyn by the hair, not a wise move if Sigyn was not in the mood. Sigyn was in the mood, very much in the mood and Loki knew this too.

“ Behave yourself wife,” Loki purred in warning, Sigyn could feel her wife vibrate with a magical power that left her all to eager and willing to submit. She couldn’t help it, there was something insanely erotic about her incredible powerful spouse, “And you  _ might  _ be rewarded.”

“ You’ll have to bathe me first, I had to use this weird oil on my leather trousers because they kept-” Sigyn whimpered as Loki tugged enough to hurt but not maim. Of course, it left Sigyn hungry for more, that delicious spark of pleasure strummed through her body leaving her breathless and panting.

“Let's find a better use for that mouth,” Loki warned.

“’ Bout time,” Sigyn huffed as though a disgruntled lady waiting upon her late maid, Loki’s laughter was pure filth mixed with mischief. Gods Sigyn loved that laugh. 

“ Always so greedy, who did you loose to today I wonder?” Loki asked as she lowered herself down onto Sigyn’s mouth.

Sigyn would blame the trousers if it were not for the fact that her wife was currently occupying her mouth with that delicious glistening cunt. The humming moan Sigyn unleashed rocked an already wet and wanting Loki to her core.

The princess slid a hand up along her pale naked body as Sigyn’s hands came up behind the princess to hold onto her hips not to keep still but simply to keep her hands otherwise occupied. She gently squeezed at the softness of Loki’s hips, loving how they felt beneath her sandy palms.

Loki sighed in pleasure watching as Sigyn settled herself, they made sure to get comfortable first. But Sigyn could not help flick her tongue out lapping at Loki’s lips causing the princess to gasp and writhe.

She held firmly onto Sigyn’s hair with one hand while drawing her other hand along her own pale thigh trying to find something else to get a purchase on as once again Sigyn lapped at her cunt savouring that taste she enjoyed so much.

“ That’s it,” Loki moaned as Sigyn focused on teasing her clit at first, gentle strokes along the slit just teasing enough as slowly with each flick of her tongue she narrowly missed Loki’s aching pearl. It was equal parts delicious and frustrating. Just how Loki loved and hated it in equal measure. 

As much as Loki dared she pressed herself firmer against Sigyn’s face, “More,” she demanded of her wife knowing she would obey, this was their game that they settled on so many years ago. Each knowing how to play the others body, to summon those delicious moans and peals of pleasure.

Sigyn slid her hands along hooking them over Loki’s thighs, so she could hold her in place as she buried her tongue deeper into a gasping Loki. Sparks of pleasure added to the heat pooling with the princess leaving her to grab and squeeze her own round breast with her free hand. Slowly she teased her own pert nipple, sparks of pleasure adding to the growing pool simultaneously pleasuring herself and putting on a rather distracting show for her darling wife. 

With a long deep moan Sigyn tried not to buck, the sight of Loki playing with her own breasts was a little too much, it wasn’t fair! The vibrations of Sigyn’s long deep moan felt just right against her clit, then oh, oh so cleverly Sigyn sucked just long enough to have Loki pull up and away from her mouth fearing she would come too soon.

With no shame whatsoever Sigyn grinned up at Loki her lips glistening as the goddess’ entire body now flushed a pleasant pink slowly lowered itself back down on Sigyn who once again hooked her hands over Loki’s thighs. They quickly re-established a rhythm. With Loki left a panting wanton mess, the princess wanted to savour this for a while, there was no need to rush.

Slowly at first so not to overwhelm Loki Sigyn continued to lick and suck at the princesses clit leaving her moaning and writhing on top of her skin dampening with sweat. Sigyn admired the way Loki drew both her hands through her long raven hair, there was something about Loki lost in her pleasure helpless for a few seconds that turned her on like nothing else.

Teasing Loki’s clit with long languorous licks Sigyn kept a firm hold on her wife keeping her anchored to her mouth. Loki moaned as wave after wave of pleasure consumed her building and adding to the flames within her. She moaned heavily panting through the pleasure, her chest heaving with each inhale and exhale.

A thrum of power sent through her tongue, sharp and precise made Loki want to pull away from the sheer shock and pleasure that suddenly hit her. But Sigyn was physically stronger and kept her in position. She moaned unable to contain herself, “Ah-yes! Yes, that’s it darling again!” Loki didn’t quite beg but it was dammed close. 

The sharpness of the magic Sigyn used pulled Loki closer to the sweetness of her pleasure. Sigyn delved her tongue as deep as she could bury it leaving Loki shivering and moaning, each moan growing louder and louder. 

She tugged and pulled on Sigyn’s hair the closer she got to her pleasure the harder she pulled. Loki slid one hand over the hand that Sigyn was resting on her thigh, their fingers threading together as Loki rocked herself upon Sigyn’s mouth unable to control her actions.

“ That’s it darling,” Loki whispered it  _ almost  _ sounded like a plea as she chased that pleasure, whispering soft nonsense into the air. Pleading, begging, needing oh so much more.

Loki’s body trembled as a warning first before she came hard, screaming into the air as her orgasm rocked her body. Her spine arched back she heaved and gasped sucking in air as bliss wracked her body leaving her writhing on top of Sigyn who continued to lick and nibble, sucking and teasing. Never relenting, never giving Loki a moment to rest.

Loki was barely able to gather her thoughts before the second orgasm was building up inside her, Sigyn unrelenting pursued Loki’s pleasure eating and consuming as Loki was left helpless on top of her grasping onto whatever she could get a hold of to try and not cum so quickly a second time.

It was borderline cruel of Sigyn to breeze past that second orgasm, Loki could barely savour it when once again she was forced to feel her pleasure rise and fall, this time with the aid of magic once again dancing on the tip of her tongue Loki was left screaming her pleasure.

The pleasant buzzing of the power left the princess at her wives mercy, she pleaded and begged whether for an end or to continue she wasn’t sure. All she knew was her mind went blank when her third orgasm hit harder than the last two.

It left her a panting mess as she fell sideways Sigyn rolled over kissing and licking up along the inside of her thighs, biting and nipping. She kissed up along Loki’s soft belly, pressing slow teasing, soothing licks, kisses and nibbles along that flawless skin that slowly shifted beneath her warm wet lips.

She grinned as she reached Loki’s neck pressing kisses against the firm muscle of the princes neck, “Darling I may need a few seconds,” Loki tried to purr but it ended with panting slur instead. His mind too far fogged for anything strenuous like thinking.

Straddling his stomach she grinned a smug, pleased, overly prideful grin, ah his Sigyn was back, victorious in her quest to please her spouse, “Good you can join me in the bath,” she smiled kissing the tip of his nose, he slurred something that might have been ‘okay’ or ‘five minutes’ he didn’t know. She giggled anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: https://void-knights.tumblr.com/
> 
> I plan to try and update my bingo submissions bi-weekly (twice a week) with luck, but I cannot guarantee that.


End file.
